


Endeavor

by PolarisRefractedIntoJoy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisRefractedIntoJoy/pseuds/PolarisRefractedIntoJoy
Summary: Confessing's kinda like putting your gun in someone else's hand. But still, only you can pull the trigger.Ahri needs to find it in herself to leap. But no matter the height, asking someone to accept your heart is a dizzying prospect.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Kudos: 104





	Endeavor

**Author's Note:**

> Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more; or close up the wall with our dead. In peace there’s nothing so becomes a man as modest stillness and humility.  
> Henry V, Act III, Scene I, Lines 1-5

"Okay, Kai'Sa, first take. Show us what you got." Yasuo clicked the microphone to the studio off, and pressed record on the computer. Behind the glass, the woman with the headphones on started nodding her head along to the music flowing into her ears. 

"Love to do just what I want,  
Do it when you say I won't  
Now come and watch me move it  
I promise I'ma make you lose it" 

"Oh my. That's... Not quite what I expected," started Evelynn. "So forward. Who's she trying to entice, hmm?" She finished with a pointed stare in Ahri's direction. A stare that found the fox woman pointedly ignoring her. "It's almost like she's trying to tell whoever's listening that if they take too long the moment is gonna pass and they won't be able to be there again! That gives me an idea." if Akali knew what the implications being thrown about were, she didn't show it. But as she opened her notepad and started humming something that sounded suspiciously like a song about sitting in trees, and scribbling in what was absolutely not a way someone would write notes or lyrics, Ahri couldn't help but feel her cheeks flush as the famously dense Akali seemingly called her out for being slow to pick up on signals. 

"I wonder if she's talking about someone. They must be amazing for her to sing like that." chimed in Seraphine. She, of course, had no idea. But her ignorance only twisted the metaphorical knife further. As did Akali's guffaw, and Evelynn's contained snicker, which broke out into loud peals of laughter as she slapped her knee and leaned back, much to Seraphine's confusion. 

"I'm sure they are," Ahri muttered, choosing to instead focus on Kai'Sa as she sang in the booth, dancing as she went.

Although it wasn't as if Kai'Sa was dancing, not truly - she was bouncing up and down on the same spot with a smile stretching across her face, hips wiggling as she sang. Ahri was captivated. She had travelled the world, seen wonders both natural and man made, but if she was asked what the most beautiful thing she had ever seen then she would respond that it was Kai'Sa in that moment, performing her song for the first time. 

The song came to an end and Yasuo pressed the microphone button again. "Thanks, Kai. We've got a real gem here, just need to polish it. I'll send you a copy and when we come back to the studio again we can see what needs touching up." He turned around and looked at Evelynn. "You up for next?" 

"Always, darling." she said, smiling and stepping towards the booth as Kai'Sa left it. "You know Bokkie, I can bet the drum's not the only thing going dum in this room after that performance." Kai'Sa looked quizzically back at her friend, shaking her head before moving on and taking a seat on the couch next to Ahri without questioning what the diva had just said. 

"So? Punchy enough? Lively enough? Me enough?" The dancer grilled the fox as she sat down. "Did I fulfill the commandments of our great leader?" 

All Ahri could manage was a lame "uh, yeah, yup" 

"What's the matter Ahri? Fox got your tongue?" Kai'Sa jested. "Did I leave you speechless?" 

Mouth hanging open, growing redder by the second, Ahri decided her only course of action was to clamp her mouth shut and dash out the door with a hurried "gonna get a snack". 

Closing the door behind her Ahri set off down the hallway, stopping in front of the vending machine before lightly smacking her head on it. She had to get herself under control. Pushing a few buttons, she watched a metal spring spiral and drop her treat into the tray below. Grabbing it, she set off again towards the balcony that looked over the garden. 

With a crinkle and a sigh, Ahri sank into her chocolate bar. She couldn't keep doing this. It wasn't good for her, and it certainly didn't do her relationship with the dancer any favors. She was too old to act like a middle schooler having her first crush. Sighing, she let her eyes unfocus as she stared off into the middle distance, the wind teasing her hair as the sun kept slinking closer to the horizon. Even here, at rest in a peaceful world, she couldn't shake the pang in her heart, the tug she felt in the direction she was sure that the dancer was. If only she could give it up. If only she didn't have to. 

Leaning on the railing and letting the wind gently wash over her, Ahri blankly munched her way through whatever sweet thing she had randomly ordered. 

The sound of the door opening and closing disturbed her forlorn furlough as Akali came and leaned on the railing next to her. 

"Eve's started on her practice run through. Kai'Sa's going over her lyrics. Seraphine is... Well, still starstruck. I'm killing time, and you? You need someone to talk to." Akali said. "Tell me what's up, Ahri." 

Ahri responded softly, a despondent look on her face. "I can't, Kali. It's something I have to deal with. I don't want to push this on anyone and make them feel uncomfortable." 

"You're in love with Kai'Sa." 

Ahri stared in incredulity at her friend, opening and closing her mouth in shock. 

"Come on Ahri, it's not exactly a secret. The way you look at her when you don't think she's looking, the fact you brighten up when she enters the room. Also I've read your diary." 

The look she earned for the last point was apocalyptic. 

"Shall I compare her to a summer's day? Hot as fuck? Were I the wind, that I may blow her? It's not exactly Shakespeare." Akali said with mirth etched into her features. "I don't think I could even recite the sappy stuff. It's so sweet my teeth might rot just from speaking it." 

She relented, letting a bright red Ahri finally string together a response. "How did you even find it? It was hidden!"

"Hm? Oh. Eve is way too nosy. She knows where your diary is, and showed me where you keep your teddy bear she bought you for christmas. Is it really true you say goodnight to it every day?" 

"That's not important." 

"And that's not a no." 

Giving Ahri a minute to collect herself, Akali continued. "You know, the only person who doesn't see it is Kai. And that's because she's stuck in the same sort of denial you are." 

"Everything you find yourself doing and overthinking later, in an attempt to tell her that you're there, that you need her, that you love her? She's doing the same. Neither of you want to see because you're scared." 

Ahri stood mutely, mulling over her friend's words. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I've been there before." 

"Did it work out?" 

"You tell me." 

"I honestly can't imagine Eve being nervous." 

""Not knowing whether love is requited or not is as painful as it is wonderful." Eve told me that." Akali murmured, looking back at Ahri. "The only way to know is to just go for it." 

"And if my love isn't wanted?" 

"Then you can move on." 

They stood in silence for a few minutes more, before Akali moved to the door to get back inside. 

"Akali?" 

She stopped, looking back at the woman still leaning against the balcony, sun beginning to set and framing her in a warm orange glow. 

"Thanks. For the talk. I uh, needed that." 

With a mischievous smirk, Akali spoke. "Don't thank me just yet. In fact, don't thank me till tomorrow. Remember, the only way to find out..." 

"Go for it." 

"Yep!" And with that, the other woman slipped back inside. 

Flexing her fingers against the creeping cold, Ahri turned her back to the door again and lapsed into thought. So distracted she was, she didn't hear the door opening again. 

And so, when she registered the soft, inquisitive "Ahri?" and the touch on her shoulder, she just about flung herself over the balcony out of surprise. 

Taking a step back, hands in the air, Kai'Sa hurriedly spoke. "Woah! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Kai'Sa said, worry seeping into her voice. "Akali said you wanted to see me?" 

Ahri stared blankly at Kai'Sa. Now her parting comment made sense. 

"If you didn't, it's okay... I can pop back in?" The taller woman looked uncertain. 

Akali's words echoed in her head. Just go for it. 

"Nodon'tiloveyou" 

"Ahri, what... Did you just say you love me?" 

Ahri's eyes were screwed shut and her face pinched, like she was bracing herself for rejection, for her to walk away. 

"You know, I won't know what you said if you don't say it properly." 

She opened her eyes to Kai'Sa's faint blush and shy posture. 

Taking a deep breath, Ahri spoke again. 

"I love you, Kai'Sa." 

Ahri could feel the sun's warmth at her back, but that paled in comparison to the warmth from the smile Kai'Sa was giving her.

"I love you too." 

\---///---

"I can't regret it."

"Kali, this is the fourth time you've said that this morning."

"Getting them together. Look at them cooing over each other. Blushing when they accidentally touch each other. Holding hands so bashfully you'd think they're ten years old. It's sickeningly sweet and I hate that I love it so much. Were we ever like that?"

"Only like, all of the time. Have some self awareness, Rogue." Looking at Akali's face, currently rested in her lap, the diva continued. "In fact, what are we doing now?"

"Yeah, but this is normal for us! We do this all the time."

"Then give them time to figure out what their all the time will be." Evelynn looked over to where the dancer and the fox were currently standing, Kai'Sa standing behind Ahri with her arms wrapped around her and her chin on her shoulder. With a mischievous smile, the diva looked back at her girlfriend. "I bet proposal privileges it's what they're currently doing."

"Oh yeah? You're on. It's gonna be that thing they do where Ahri hugs her with her tails when she stands next to her."

"I've just thought of something, Kali."

"Yeah?"

"What if we're both right?"

"Then we both get a turn."

"You, darling, have a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Is Shakespeare too pretentious? I feel like I may as well use my high school education somewhere.


End file.
